Calling your name
by Srta. Ackerman
Summary: El mundo fue cruel con aquel chico, el cual se encontraba llorando en aquella sombra debajo de ese gran roble que lo cubría de la lluvia. "Cuando se ama de verdad, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad"


Declaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, ocupo a los personajes sin fines de lucro, solamente para divertirme creando novelas, ya que le pertenece a su autor: Yoshihiro Togashi.

…

Era una noche muy tranquila, no se oía ningún aullido de algún animal, ni otro ruido por el estilo, cosa que a cierto joven de quince años le disgustaba. Desesperado por aquél silencio que le parecía infernal, se levantó e intentó vestirse lo más cuidadosamente posible, para no despertar a sus camaradas.

Bajó lentamente el cierre de la tienda y salió con el mismo cuidado que tenía al momento de cazar a un animal.

De repente sus oídos captaron una dulce melodía, la cual lo condujo distraídamente hacia la damisela con aquella dulce voz; Ponzu, su compañera de viaje y la única chica en la formación que en sí, ellos dos fundaron.

\- ¿Es una canción de tu ciudad natal? - Preguntó el muchacho, llamando la atención de la peli-verde aqua

\- Oh, buenas noches Pokkle. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, en realidad me la cantaba mi madre cuando era pequeña.

\- Ya veo, ¿Qué haces aquí al frío?- Dijo curioso el castaño-melocotón

\- No puedo dormir, además me causo mucha curiosidad poder ver este hermoso cielo estrellado, este es un muy bonito paisaje que no se ve todos los días.

\- Comprendo. Debo suponer que no estás a la intemperie siempre.

\- ¿Y que hay de usted? , ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual no puede conciliar el sueño?

-Veraz, no me es fácil dormir con este silencio, prefiero estar hablando con usted que quedarme viendo lo que vendría siendo el techo de la carpa.

\- Lo único que deseo es que no se vaya a enfermar, ya mañana deberemos con el grupo ir a revisar los alrededores para seguir investigando.

\- Lo mismo digo. Sería una baja si cualquiera de nosotros se llegase a resfriar o peor.

\- Gracias, siguiendo su consejo, voy a ir a acostarme. Duerma bien.

-Igualmente Ponzu.

La nombrada paso por el costado derecho del castaño y al voltearse con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mencionó:

-Pokkle, me he enamorado de ti. Sentí que debía decirlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y que ya no podrías saber mis emociones por ti. Ahora si buenas noches, nos veremos por la mañana.

Sin más la oji-verde desapareció de la vista del joven de ojos café claro dejando ambos corazones acelerados.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo.

…

Como era de esperarse, a la mañana siguiente volvieron a salir a recorrer el lugar para ver si podían hacer algo más allí, en el momento en el cual vieron a unas cuantos bichos gigantes volar con cuerpos el joven de gorra violeta supo de inmediato que algo estaba pasando en el lugar, su corazón se lo advertía.

Ponzu se agacho un momento y envió a sus abejas con mensajes a los cazadores del área.

Al cabo de un rato de esperar, los pequeños insectos voladores regresaron sin éxito alguno.

Ponzu fue la primera en hablar:

 _-No funcionó, nadie recibió el mensaje. Eso quiere decir que todos lo demás Cazadores con los que estábamos en contacto han sido eliminados._

 _-Oh, deberíamos irnos. Esas criaturas son demasiado para que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto. Tenemos que abandonar NGL y contarle al mundo lo que esta pasando para que puedan formar un equipo para exterminarlos. – Le respondió Pokkle con calma, si el desesperaba seguramente el resto también, por esto debía mantenerse firme._

 _-Lo que sea…¡Ya vámonos de aquí! O sino todos seremos…- Habló Balda, uno de sus compañeros._

En ese preciso instante apareció una grotesca imagen que, los tres restantes captaron: De la tierra había aparecido una Quimera Ant y lo había decapitado sin dejarlo terminar su frase. Su extremidad cefálica ¹ voló por los aires cayendo en el suelo aun con algo de vida.

En el momento que el arquero le disparó una flecha hecha de nen al insecto, apareció una araña con cara de hombre el cual en instantes solamente le arrebato la vida a Balda, su otro compañero, comenzó la verdadera pelea entre el arácnido y Pokkle.

Justo en el preciso momento en el que el joven que ocupaba que vio a sus compañeros morir, se enfureció despertó su poder y estaba completamente listo para matar a ese extraño ser.

Solamente era cuestión de soltar su flecha naranja y todo el alboroto se acabaría y ahora si lo vencería.

Pero no.

De la nada hizo su aparición otra acompañante del aracnoide la que, con su aguijón le puso algún tipo de veneno al valiente cazador, cayendo inconsciente al momento.

…

-Mi cabeza duele, ¿en dónde me encuentro?-Miro desesperado en todas las direcciones, no podía ver con total claridad, se refregó los ojos rápidamente y entonces vio:

A su alrededor habían muchísimos cuerpos los cuales estaban todos _ **muertos.**_

Pokkle se paró como pudo, tenía su ropa destrozada pero aun así con el mayor esfuerzo se escabulló entre los cadáveres para lograr salir del lugar.

De camino a la salida, casi se topa con dos guardias los cuales fueron llamados por otro extraño ser:

-¡El humano raro se ha escapado! Vayan y encuéntrenlo.- Se alteró la Quimera. El castaño no desperdició ni un segundo para poder huir de aquel nido.

Iba corriendo por el camino rocoso cuando comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos anteriores: La muerte de Pekuda y Balda, las notas de auxilio que enviaron y no recibieron respuesta, y sobre la chica de cabellera verde agua…

\- Ella no pudo…- Tan solo imaginarlo le dolía- De seguro logró escapar por el bosque y ahora esta a salvo. – Sus labios hicieron una sonrisa forzosa, trataba de tranquilizarse así mismo sobre lo que le haya sucedido a su compañera de ruta.

Detuvo su paso una vez que estaba casi al centro del bosque. Empezó a caminar más suave a causa de un nuevo dolor, estaba vez era en su pecho. Este último se oprimía fuertemente a cada paso que daba, no era un buen presentimiento, de eso estaba más que seguro.

No la veía por ninguna parte, eso no significaba que dejaría de buscar, corrección, la buscaría con precisión y más atento a su alrededor, aunque comenzaba a preocuparse, por lo que aun con el fuerte malestar, volvió a echar rumbo corriendo.

-¡Ponzu! – Gritaba casi al borde de la desesperación, pero no había respuesta.

Y entonces la vio. O lo que quedaba de ella.

Usó sus últimas fuerzas para acercarse. No podía ser cierto.

Su linda verde-aqua que le daba las energías para seguir sobreviviendo en este terrorífico lugar, muerta. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar a esto?, se preguntaba.

-Ponzu, esto n-no puede ser, tú no estás m-muerta. Esta son los restos de otra persona, ¡NO PUEDES SER TÚ!- Ya no lo soportaba, los cristales de sus ojos caían por si solos. –Esto es solamente un sueño, tú me amabas y yo…yo no te pude responder, ¿POR QUÈ NO LO HICE EN EL MOMENTO QUE ME LO DIJISTE?, sabía que algo andaba mal pero no pensé que tú…morirías. ¡Mierda!, debí hacerle casos a esos estúpidos presentimientos –Exclamó enfurecido. - Me quedaré contigo, no me iré otra vez de tu lado.

El clima callo, no solamente el lloraba por la pérdida amada sino también las nubes, este boto sus lagrimas transformadas en una fuerte lluvia y el cielo se nubló, bajo el gran roble que lo cubría de ese gran diluvio que caía, lloro al compás del cielo.

El prometió que no la volvería a dejar sola…

 **…**

-Pokkle apura cariño, o de lo contrario llegarás tarde- Le advirtió a un joven la que al parecer era su progenitora.

-Ya voy ma, cuídate. –Le respondió su hijo, correspondiendo al nombre de Pokkle.

El salió de su hogar, dirigiéndose al instituto en el cual estudiaba, no era mucha caminata, por lo que llegó bastante pronto al lugar de destino.

Paso por los silenciosos y anchos pasillos que lo condujeran hacia el salón de clases. Pero antes de llegar y abrir la puerta delante de él, sintió una extraña sensación, no en su cabeza, sino que dentro de él, en su corazón más específicamente. Ese "impulso" lo llevó girar su rostro seguido de su cuerpo, sus ojos pudieron divisar una cabellera de color verde agua jamás vista en su colegio. Se quedo pegado unos segundos para darse cuenta de su acción.

-Pero que me sucede- Pensó regañándose mentalmente, antes de entrar a su sitio de estudio.

-Hola Pokkle. – Saludó su compañero de banco, su contrario tardo unos segundos en responderle para solo decir un "Buenos días".

Las horas pasaron y llego la tan esperada hora para el almuerzo, en aquel horario, uno de sus compañeros más cercanos se le acercó a conversar:

-¿Cómo vas con los sueños?- Le preguntó Hanzo ansioso por saber la respuesta de su contrario.

-Ya se acabaron, supongo yo.- Comenzó a decir el castaño. – En realidad de verdad se acabó, ella murió y _yo_ no pude hacer nada.

\- No es tu culpa Pokkle.- Le animó su fiel camarada y compañero de andanzas.– Todavía no estamos del todo seguros que _ese chico_ , eras tú.

-Igual que más da, no puedo hacer nada para detener lo que les ocurrió a _ellos._

-Supongo que tienes la razón, pero, todavía tienes tiempo para remediar lo que en el pasado no pudiste.- Hanzo prefirió no decir más, lo dejaría solo, pensando, eso sería lo mejor para que pudiera aclarar mejor las ideas.

\- Aun así, no sé como poder cambiar lo que les ocurrió a ellos. – Respiró profundamente y se dirigió al jardín trasero del colegio para poder almorzar en paz.

¿Qué acaso no había solución alguna? Lo que más le inquietaba no era el hecho de no tener la respuesta que necesitaba, al contrario, si la tenía, si no que le daba miedo hablar con ella, después de razonar y razonar. Sería mejor esperar a ver si con los años esa sensación desaparecería al igual que los sueños que lo viven atormentando cada día, intentando comunicarles algo que, por el momento no tenía del todo claro.

Se sentó en la banca echa de madera de color gris, nunca se había dado cuenta de todas las flores que rodeaban el objeto. Saco su comida de la bolsa en la que su madre siempre la guardaba, una vez esta acción, comenzó a comer de a poco, no deseaba para nada atragantarse con su alimento.

Una voz lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos, era una voz femenina, una voz que le recordaba a alguien…pero, ¿a quién?

-Disculpa que te moleste, pero ¿me podría sentar junto a ti?- Se petrifico penas la vio a esos ojos verde agua marina, ¡Era la muchacha de la mañana!

\- Claro que sí, la banca no es mía.- Se apresuró a decir, ella se acomodo a su lado (cada uno a cierta distancia del otro, obviamente).

El silencio era el amo del lugar, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna, bueno, eso fue hasta que ella habló:

-En la mañana, te vi observándome. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? –Sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, no sabía que decir, pero aun así iba a responderle

-Sí, así es.-No ganaba nada mintiendo.

-Yo también te estaba viendo, por eso…me di cuenta.- Si antes no sabía que decir, ahora mucho menos, ¿Qué se supone que le digiere a ella en este instante? – Puede que te parezca extraño pero cuando te vi se me ti de tal manera que sentí…

-Que ya te había vista antes en otro lugar.-La interrumpió, quitándole las palabras de la boca.

-Si, la vaga sensación de ya haberte conocido.

-Eres la chica de mis sueños.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?-Habló ella sin comprender a que se refería.

-Ah, q-quiero decir que yo he soñado contigo o al menos te pareces mucho a la chica de mis sueños.

-Espera, ¿has soñado conmigo?, esto sí es extraño. ¿De que trata tu quimera*?

-Es…algo complicado de explicar, además no es muy bonita la historia que digamos.

\- Muero o algo por ese estilo ¿cierto?- Le miró con una dulce sonrisa a pesar de sus palabras crueles.

Solamente trago saliva, no sabía si responder de manera afirmativa o negarse a algo que era verdad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le sorprendió de sobremanera –aunque no lo admitiera-.

-Lo acabas de aclarar, aunque era seguro de todos modos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso tu también…?- Si antes esta conversación era extraña, ahora se volvía del todo desconcertante. ¿Era el destino que le había hecho conocer a esta muchacha casi idéntica a la de sus ensoñaciones?, ¿Qué quería de

cir todo esto?, ¿Era una señal de que debía hacer algo al respecto, o tal vez quedarse callado como le paso al chico que se parecía a él?, estas y muchas más iban y venían, surgían y se olvidaban, bastantes preguntas sin respuestas por el momento.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, yo también he tenido esos ensueños en los que apareces.

Se mantuvieron en callados por un largo tiempo mientras comían de a poco sus almuerzos, por esos instantes no deseaban hablar e interrumpir esa comodidad que sentían dentro de su ser, cerca del pulmón izquierdo.

El ahora Pokkle tenía una batalla interior entre decir o no, si guardaba este sentimiento mas tiempo se iba a apagar o hasta quizás jamás poder ser mencionado a través de sus labios y en la siguiente generación se podría decir, aunque esa no era la idea, por mucho había querido confesárselo a ella, cosa que en el pasado las horribles circunstancias no se lo permitieron.

Tomo aire, dejo su comida de lado y se levantó diciendo lo suficiente fuerte para que su contraria la escuchara, sin titubear le dijo:

-Ponzu, ¡tú me gustas mucho!, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, fui un cobarde, debí confesártelo de un principio, espero me entiendas y logres perdonarme.

Las hojas del árbol de cerezo caían levemente con el viento que soplaba en el lugar, los ojos la susodicha estaban llenos de lágrimas, las palabras del joven a su lado le habían tocado el corazón. Se paró y lo abrazo.

-Te perdono Pokkle. –Habló entre sus sollozos.

Acercaron sus rostros lentamente para sellarlos en un dulce beso que perdurará, ahora nada ni nada los iba a poder separar, ya no existía nadie que quisiera separarlos en este actual futuro en que vivían, ambos sabían que ahora si escribirían ese "felices por siempre" iba a durar eternamente.

 **...**

 **Nota Autora : Espero les haya gustado este one-short, pues lo he escrito con mucha dedicación por el simple hecho que este es mi OTP y necesitaba que ellos tuvieran ese final feliz que en la serie no pudieron obtener, disculpen mis faltas ortográficas, una vez más te agradezco por llegar al final de la historia.**

 **Quimera: Sueño o ilusión**

 **Palabras: 2.467**


End file.
